That guy
by moonlightsonata97
Summary: special birthday fic for kukai:kukai and utau are having another ramen eating contest. but what they dont know is that they both actually really like each other.what will kukai do to become that guy.the guy of her dreams. contains a lot of fluff


**hey chara fans!**

ikuto: wat up

Rima:...

Moonlight: geez, you people could be a bit more motivated...anyways, this story is about no other than...Kutau!

everyone: Yay...*they all don't give a #$%*

Ikuto: hey moonlight...when are you going to do an _amuto_ lemon, rather than a_ naruto _lemon?

amu: perv!

kukai: hey everyone what did i miss?

Moonlight...uh i made a kutau fanfic...

kukai: oh thats cool-WHAT?

moonlight: oh come on it's your birthday i thought you would like it! *pouts*

Utau: *reads computer screen* oh...

kukai and utau: *blushes*

moonlight: anyways on with the fic! hey birthday boy would you do the honors of doing the disclaimer?

kukai:...uh sure. DISCLAIMER: moonlight does NOT repeat NOT own shugo chara nor will she ever will! *thumbs up*

moonlight: ...so blunt about it... 0_0

SC: on with the story!

* * *

Fanfiction

That guy

Utau\ Kukai

A\N: kukai and utau are both 19 in this fic!3

_**Normal POV

* * *

**_

_Where is he? _Utau thought as she waited in front of the Ramen shop impatiently.

Once again Utau and Kukai were having one of there famous ramen eating contests, the only problem was that Kukai was nowhere to be found.

She pulled out her cell phone for the tenth time in the last five minutes and redialed his number.

_Pick up, pick up you stupid soccer player. _She exclaimed angrily in her head.

Just then two strong hands grabbed her shoulders gently. She froze and the cell phone slipped from her grasp.

She felt warm breath next to her ear as the person whispered in a husky voice.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." Kukai apologized, grinning.

She blushed, happy that he wasn't able to see her face.

_**Utau's POV

* * *

**_

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." His warm breath tickled my ear.

I could feel my cheeks burning up as sweat trickled down my face.

"N-no it's okay I wasn't waiting long." I finally managed to say.

"Hmm." he said, hands still holding me.

"That's funny because I have ten voice messages on my phone saying that you have been 'standing here for hours' and 'it's not nice to keep a girl waiting'." He chuckled.

"Well, there is such a thing as over exaggerating because maybe that is the only thing I can do to make you show up on time!" I said defensively.

He laughed and let go of my shoulders though I wished he didn't.

"You never change." He stated with his signature grin.

I huffed and crossed my arms, hoping he couldn't see through my façade. He spun me around to face him.

"Come on Utau…we were supposed to have fun today right?" his green eyes stared intently into mine.

I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah."

With that we raced into the Ramen shop hand in hand.

_**Kukai's POV

* * *

**_

Once in the restaurant that I was almost too familiar with, we had already begun to smack talk each other.

"I don't even know why you try, because you know I'm going to beat you!" Utau shouted.

"Maybe in your dreams sweetheart, because victory is mine!" I retorted.

"Hmph" she mumbled annoyed. I thought it was adorable when she did that.

Out of nowhere Daichi, Eru and Iru appeared.

"*pant, pant* we new we would find you here!" Eru exclaimed through breaths.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You guys left us without telling us where you were going! We actually had to go to Daichi for help!" Iru yelled.

"We went on a wild goose chase searching for you." Daichi added.

"But if we are interrupting something…we can leave." Eru smirked and I knew what the gossip loving angel was thinking.

I looked over at Utau who was a surprising shade of crimson.

"Eru!" she yelled clearly embarrassed about something but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Eru backed away cautiously along with Daichi and Iru, Utau had a look clearly indicating that someone was dead.

"Okay we'll just leave you two lovebirds alo- I take it back! I take it back I swear!" Eru and the rest took flight while Utau settled back down, her cheeks still flushed.

"Utau you okay? Why are you blushing?" I asked concerned.

"I…I…" I could see she was struggling for words.

"I'm sorry." She ran out of the restaurant and I swore I saw tears fall down her cheek.

"Utau!" I called after her but she was long gone.

I sighed and slumped down on the hard stool.

_What could have made her react that way?_

As I got up from the seat, losing my appetite I looked over at the spot where she was sitting. She had forgotten her purse.

I guess this was an excuse to go talk to her.

_**Utau's POV

* * *

**_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, tears dripping down my face like a runny faucet. I didn't understand why I reacted this way, it's not like he would care anyways. All he sees me is as a friend nothing more. Though I would never admit it, I have liked Kukai since the moment he saw me kiss Ikuto. Sometimes I wished it was him that I kissed and not my cat-like brother.

I was nearing the condo that I had recently bought from my tour fees, and I picked up the pace though my lungs were burning like acid. I didn't care who saw me in this state as I passed the lobby and went straight to the elevator.

Once I reached the 16th floor I darted out of the elevator before it even had a chance to fully open. Unlocking the door of my condo I tiredly walked in, panting heavily. I didn't even make it to my large comfortable bed I just plopped on the couch.

As sleep hung over me like a haze, I thought of Kukai. His russet brown hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin and sweet smile. All the things I loved about him but I couldn't have, despite that I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing that even though it could never belong to me, at least I was able to see it everyday and share pleasant moments with.

_**Kukai's POV

* * *

**_

I finally managed to leave the restaurant with Utau's purse tucked under my arm. I had visited her condo plenty of times before; I knew the route by heart. She was probably already there. I had left after trying to convince myself that this is what I needed to do, that is what friends were for.

_Friends. _I hated that word, because that was all I could be to her. Not the guy that could send her chocolates on Valentine's Day, or the guy who would hold her when she was sad. Not the guy that could stare at her as she slept silently beside me or the guy she see's when she wakes up in the morning. I could be none of that just the guy who beats her (okay sometimes beats her) at ramen contests. I could never be _that _guy.

I sighed as I entered the lobby of the complex.

"Ah hello Mr. Souma." Grinned the manager.

"Hi, I was here to see Ut-"

"Say no more. I'll let you right up. She came through these doors not to long ago."

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

After he let me through the door to the elevator, I wondered what state she was in. she seemed really hurt by something, I just couldn't understand.

The door to her condo was unlocked as if she didn't even bother to close it. As I peered inside, I could see a tuft of blond hair stick up from the couch.

I quietly walked over to couch to see her in the most peaceful position that I could have ever imagined. Her eyes were closed revealing her gentle eyelids, and her breath was steady and even. It took all my will not to take her into my arms and embrace her. I sat on the edge staring down at her.

I slowly removed a strand of blond hair from her face, caressing her soft skin as I moved back in place.

"Mmm" she murmured softly.

I froze, scared that she would wake up and find me here like some damn pervert.

"Kukai" she cooed softly.

I was scared to look at her face, not knowing how she would react but when I did I was relieved that she was still sleeping.

So she was having a dream about me? I blushed. I wonder what kind of dream.

"Kukai" she moaned.

**I think I know… **stated my conscience.

I gulped; I didn't know she thought of me in that sense.

Suddenly, her hands grabbed my arms and pulled me down on top of her, her arms wrapping around my waist. My face landed somewhere I would not like to mention.

I was now even redder then I was before.

"Kukai…" she whispered again.

"Yes?" I answered subconsciously.

"…I love you" her face turned up into a smile.

My heart pounded as I heard those three little words. My mind instantly traced back to the incident at the ramen shop. When Eru had said those things, she blushed because they were true while I had scoffed it off like it meant nothing when in truth I had felt the same way. It was _me _who had hurt her deeply. And I wished I could take it back.

"Utau." I whispered my voice about to break.

Her eye lids fluttered open.

_**Utau's POV

* * *

**_

When I had slipped into unconsciousness, I dreamed that Kukai had loved me, and we were sharing an intimate night together.

We were kissing under the stars and he was moaning my name while I gasped for air. We were sweaty and completely surrounded by darkness.

"Kukai." I moaned.

His eyes were filled with lust and hunger.

"Kukai." I repeated.

I could see his face turn into a grin. My arms wrapped around his back but it felt so realistic I couldn't bare it.

"Kukai." I said again. He replied back.

"Yes?"

"….I love you."

"Utau." the voice called caressing my face.

I slowly opened my eyes only to see a blurred image of no other than Kukai.

"Utau!" Kukai embraced me, picking me off the couch.

"K-Kukai!" I stuttered confused.

"What are you doing here? Y-you know it's not nice to break into people's homes?"

"I don't care I heard everything you said and I feel the same way!" he nuzzled deep into my neck.

"W-what?" I exclaimed outraged.

He pulled away slightly cupping my chin, once again I turned crimson.

"When you left the restaurant, I didn't understand why you were so hurt; I pondered it for a while. When I came back to return your purse that you had left behind, you had fallen asleep. You called my name a couple of times and then…you told me that you loved me." He smiled gently.

When I didn't answer due to shock, he continued.

"I then realized that it was ME who had broken your heart because I acted like I didn't care when in fact… I do Utau I do!" he sounded as if he was going to cry.

Relief washed over me in waves. I was so glad that he had felt the same way. I then hastily grabbed his face and pressed his lips to mine. At first he was in shock but then after a few seconds he kissed back pulling me tighter to his well-toned chest.

It was more than I had ever imagined it to be, better than anything I had ever experienced, but it ended all too soon.

We were panting, gasping for the much needed air, and smiling at the same time.

"So I guess this means were a couple?" Kukai asked after a minute.

"I-if you want too." I blushed nervously.

He smirked, green eyes glistening.

"I have never seen you so nervous at the thought of me…I think it's cute."

"Whatever." I pouted, though I knew I couldn't keep up that act for long.

"Again?" we said in unison.

I laughed but answered. "Sure."

This time we had added more passion into our kiss. I threaded my hands through his hair while he grabbed my waist and lifted me onto his lap. I moaned as he licked my bottom lip, probing it to let him enter. When I did he let his soft tongue swirl, exploring everything my mouth had to offer. Our tongues battled for dominance our competitive edge kicking in.

Our breaths became labored and sooner our later we would have to break for air. He pushed me gently so that I landed on the sofa with him on top of me. It made me want him even more.

He pulled away slightly, hands on either side of my head.

"Utau." He said through pants.

"Yeah?"

He paused, and I could tell he was struggling with what he wanted to say

"As long as I am with you, I will be whatever you want me to be. I will be the guy who will watch the sunrise with you on an early morning. I will be the guy who would take you to watch that chick-flick with brad pitt and hold you as you cry on my shoulder. I will be the guy who will take you out to dinner at an expensive restaurant and whisper you sweet nothings throughout the meal. I want to be…that guy"

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Kukai…you don't have to be that guy for me." I caressed his cheek.

"Then who do I be?"

I grinned and hugged him close to my chest.

"…yourself"

the end...

* * *

Eru: aww how sweet! my little Utau loves Kukai! *tears*

Utau: SHUT UP ERU!

ERU: AHHH!

Moonlight: ...any who i am planing to make a lemon version of this fic but because it was kukai's birthday i just made a short version.

Kukai & Utau: WHAT?

Ikuto: see you make a lemon of my sister but not one with me and amu?

amu: PERV!

Moonlight: i think you two get to much attention so i probably wont make one for a _long _time. but i will make plenty of Kutau lemons

amu: YES!

K&U: NOO!

moonlight my work here is done. happy birthday kukai and i will definitely make another fic next year!

SC: Doki...wait we dont do that any more...bye-bye!

moonlight: BYE! *evil glares from all around*


End file.
